Stuck in the Wringer
Stuck in the Wringer is the fourth episode of the seventh season and the two hundred and fourty eighth episode of the series. In this episode, SpongeBob gets stuck in a wringer. Plot SpongeBob takes a morning shower at the beginning of this episode. When he gets out, he dries himself off in his wringer. As he starts to walk out of his bathroom, he nearly slips on a bar of soap. He was so proud of himself for avoiding a potential injury, that he doesn't notice that a rubber ducky has flown into his bathroom through his window. He trips over the ducky, then slips back onto the bar of soap, and finally gets stuck in his wringer. At this point, Patrick enters the bathroom and asks SpongeBob if he's seen his rubber duck. SpongeBob points out the ducky that he tripped over, which is still on his floor. Patrick runs over to it, exclaiming "Ducky! I found you!" SpongeBob regretfully interrupts the reunion after a bit, telling Patrick that he needs help. He begins to explain that he was stuck in his wringer, but Patrick interrupts before he can finish, saying that he knows how to help SpongeBob. However, the problem only gets worse when Patrick, misunderstands the situation and uses Forever Glue to permanently trap SpongeBob inside it. SpongeBob was a bit upset, but tries to go about his usual day. But, being stuck in the wringer causes some unforeseen problems. He causes chaos at the Krusty Krab, and gets kicked out of work because he put Mr. Krabs' money in danger. Patrick meets him outside, and asks how his day was going. SpongeBob admits that he's having some trouble, and Patrick decides to take SpongeBob to the Ice Cream Shop for some ice cream to cheer him up. SpongeBob becomes even sadder when he discovers that the wringer prevents him from eating his ice cream. Patrick suggests that they go to the carnival, the "funnest spot in the ocean." Carnival games prove impossible for SpongeBob, but Patrick has lots of fun. Patrick's good luck annoys SpongeBob, which finally causes him to lose his temper and scream at Patrick for ruining his life. Patrick runs off crying as a result, and the other fish at the carnival are disgusted with SpongeBob's outburst (they seem to know that Patrick hadn't helped him one bit, but that he had at least tried, despite his stupidity), and tell SpongeBob that he deserved what he got, sending him into depression. The next morning, Patrick tries to ignore the fact that all of the things he usually does involve SpongeBob, and keeps telling himself that he's not supposed to care about SpongeBob anymore. Patrick finds that forgetting about his friend is impossible, and enters the pineapple by breaking down the door. Inside, he finds a depressed and slightly crazed SpongeBob watching TV static. Horrified by this, and blaming himself for SpongeBob's problem, Patrick cries. His tears splash on the glue and melt some of it. Realizing this, SpongeBob suggests that they both cry, so he might be able to slip out of the wringer. Both friends cry, which melts the glue and allows SpongeBob to be free of the wringer. SpongeBob and Patrick hug when SpongeBob tosses the wringer into the air. When it comes back down, it lands around the two, leaving them stuck in the wringer together. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs Locations *SpongeBob's House *The Krusty Krab *Coral Carnival Notes *This is the seventh time SpongeBob gets a blackeye. The first time was in "No Weenies Allowed," the second was in "Krabby Land," third was in "Blackened Sponge," the fourth was in "Gullible Pants," and the sixth was in "Sand Castles in the Sand." *This is the second time that Super Weenie Hut Jr's is shown. The first time was in "No Weenies Allowed," but this episode reveals what it looks like inside. *When SpongeBob and Patrick are in Super Weenie Hut Jr's, the background music is the same as the title card music in the episode No Weenies Allowed. Also, this episode plays that music for the first time in 5 years ("Missing Identity" was the last time). *The title card is written in Forever Glue. *If one would look closely, when SpongeBob was taking off the wringer, it shaves his 5:00 shadow. *SpongeBob's wringer was shown on "Blackened Sponge," "Truth or Square," and "Suds." *This is the second time bodily fluids dissolve something seemingly permanent where the forever glue was dissolved by tears. The first was in "Wet Painters" when the paint was dissolved by saliva. *SpongeBob's inability to swallow something with the texture of ice cream heavily implies that he would eventually starve to death, had the wringer not been removed. *This episode hasn't received well with critics, most of who claim that the scene of Spongebob yelling at Patrick and then being scolded by the bystanders was a failure of animation. The reason for this is the fact that, despite Patrick actually trying to help, he wasn't listening to SpongeBob's pleas for freedom, which caused the events of the episode to happen in the first place. *Spongebob broke the fourth wall when he said : "I guess crying does solve your problems after all" by facing the audience Cultural References *Forever Glue is a parody of Super Glue. Errors *There's more than one Tom when SpongeBob was mad at Patrick at the carnival. *When Patrick jumps off his rock, the soap on his body disappears when he touches the ground. *After SpongeBob slips on the soap, it zooms out and the soap was missing. *Patrick only put glue on one side of the wringer, but throughout the episode, it was on both sides. *The part of the handle that SpongeBob didn't break off with his tongue was missing after Patrick breaks the wringer off from the floor. *The worker's hat at the ball toss was temporarily missing. *When SpongeBob flew towards the wringer, he was facing the sky, but when he got stuck, he was facing the ground. *Everybody was angry at SpongeBob, but when SpongeBob says "ahhahahha, lot of drama of that one" Dale and Tom don’t appear angry at SpongeBob, and in the next scene, Tom appears angry and Dale disappears. *After SpongeBob accidentally squirts mustard into Squidward's eyes his eyes shrivel up and are gone, but when SpongeBob checks the boat to see if his ok, his eyes are back. *Wringers wouldn't work underwater. Transcript *'SpongeBob:' ♪La La La La La La La La! Getting Clean! La La La La La doo doo doo! Ohhhh, what a delightful day it is...♪ slips out of SpongeBob's hands NOOOOOOOOOOO! lands on the ground far away from the shower Good thing I have a spare! new bar of soap I still have one more thing to clean. soap through his ear and washes his brain. Gets out of shower and slips through his wringer Ohh, what would I do without you, wringer? Guess I'd be all wet! and gets dressed And now I'm ready to go to work! on soap AAAAAAA! [ gets up off ground] You've gotta be more careful, SquarePants! bar of soap falls on the floor Always gotta be watching out for... things. Things like... soap... that! Oh, I saw ya. Not gonna fool me this time, soap. frowns. Then SpongeBob steps on rubber duckie. He jumps back onto the soap, slipping him in his wringer. He tries to escape This is not going well. *'Patrick:' Hey SpongeBob, have you seen my rubber duckie? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, is that it? *'Patrick:' I found you! Duckie Duck! laughs Quack, quack, quack! *'SpongeBob:' Uhh, Patrick? *'Patrick:' Huh... *'SpongeBob:' I hate to interrupt your reunion, but I kind of need your help over here. *'Patrick:' What do you need SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Well, I'm a little stuck, if you know what I mean. *'Patrick:' Stuck? I can help with that. for a bottle marked "Forever Glue" and applies it to the wringer There ya go, buddy! Now you're stuck forever! *'SpongeBob:' Gee thanks, Patrick! now I'm stuck for- fe, fe, fe, forever. the glue starts to dry SpongeBob tries to escape, but it was too late Patrick, I wanted to get un-stuck not more stuck! How am I going to get to work if I'm stuck here forever? Must get out of Wringer! his eyes, nose and mouth to get out of the wringer but he gets pulled back AAAAHHHH!! *'Patrick:' wringer off of the ground There, is that better? *'SpongeBob:' No Patrick. It isn't. How am I supposed to flip patties like this? *'Patrick:' Okay, ya know what, SquarePants? That's quitter talk. And are you a quitter? *'SpongeBob:' No. *'Patrick:' And are you going to let this wringer get between you and your passion? Those sweet tomatoes, crisp onions. ARE YA, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' No. I'm won't let it get between me and those crisp onions, sweet tomatoes, fresh lettuce, a flame- broiled patty, a warm bun sprinkled with sesame seeds, served with a smile that says, "HEY! I CAN!" I'm ready! *'Patrick:' That's the spirit! *'SpongeBob:' Woo! into door and falls down the stairs Don't worry Patrick! My spirits are still high! to the Krusty Krab Hello, perfectly made Krabby Patty. Order's up! *'Squidward:' It's about time. at SpongeBob and giggles Hey SpongeBob, love the outfit. Where'd you get it, the hardware store?! laughs Hardware store! *'SpongeBob:' laughs Hardware store! No, from my bathroom. *'Squidward:' Well, I must say, it really completes your imbecile look. Way to go, buddy. *'SpongeBob:' Aw, thanks, pal. squirts mustard in Squidward's eye *'Squidward:' AAAHHH! *'SpongeBob:' Ohh! Squidward! Squidward! on Squidward's stomach Are you okay? *'Squidward:' Please just get away from me. *'Customer:' Excuse me, can I have a refill on my soda? *'SpongeBob:' Ohh! A refill! cash register, which falls on customer's foot *'Customer:' Oww! Oh, my foot! Oh, my foot! into table Oww! My back! into table My face! *'SpongeBob:' Gasp! Not to worry, sir. I'm comi-i-i-i-ing-- cash register, which opens and spews money everywhere WHOA! into a pole Don't worry, everybody, I'm okaah! customers taking the money Hey! Don't touch Mr. Krabs' money! *'Mr. Krabs:' Me money! What do you think yer doin'? snatches money from a customer That ain't yours. does it again Thank you very much. When I get my hands on that boy... struggles to get out of the pole, blasts out, exclaims, crashes into Mr. Krabs and the other customers *'SpongeBob:' Here, Mr. Krabs. I'll help. *'Mr. Krabs:' shouts Help?! I think you've helped quite enough today. destroyed restaurant And don't even think about coming back here until that destructive device of yours is gone. SpongeBob out of the Krusty Krab *'Patrick:' Hey SpongeBob, how was work? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, an absolute disaster. I can't do anything without this stupid wringer getting in the way. Patrick, I am nothing more than a-- a bike rack. A sad, sad, sad, sad little bike rack. chains his bike to the wringer. SpongeBob starts crying *'Patrick:' Hey! Don't you go crying on me! a hair dryer to dry SpongeBob's teary eyes Crying never solves anything. I know what always makes you feel better. to Super Weenie Hut Jr's *'SpongeBob:' You were right! Ice cream always makes me feel better! *'Patrick:' Dig in! tries to eat ice cream, but can't because his hands are stuck in the wringer, so he uses his tongue but he can't swallow it *'SpongeBob:' I can't even eat ice cream now?! This stupid wringer's in the way! *'Patrick:' Bummer. Hey, ya know what? Forget this place. Let's go to the carnival. That's the funnest spot in the ocean. he eats SpongeBob's ice cream. cut to the carnival *'Patrick:' Look! The ball toss! *'Ball Toss Vendor:' Step right up folks! Throw a ball, hit the cans, and win a stuffed seahorse! *'Patrick:' We wanna play! *'Ball Toss Vendor:' Sure. Gimme your best shot. Patrick some balls *'Patrick:' Thanks. ball and knocks down all of the cans Woohoo! SpongeBob Now you try. *'SpongeBob:' ball as best he can. It bounces back and hits SpongeBob in the face, and he gets a nasty black eye *'Patrick:' Ohh! Ohh! The spinning steering wheels! Oh, we gotta do that! *'SpongeBob:' I don't know... I have too much eye pain. *'Patrick:' Oh, come on! How many times does the carnival come to town?! walk away revealing a sign that says "Carnival Always Here". Then they get into one of the seats in the ride Ready? *'SpongeBob:' to reach the handle, but it was too late, the ride already starts and SpongeBob was flung out of the ride *'Patrick:' SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' through the air Oh, dear Neptune! WHY?! to later in the day at the carnival *'Patrick:' Hey pal, want some of my cotton candy? They gave it to me when I won the dart tournament. I got this too! off his ribbon Check it out! *'SpongeBob:' That's nice, Patrick, but I don't want any cotton candy. *'Patrick:' Well, have some. It'll make you feel better. *'SpongeBob:' patience has run out I said I don't want any! and knocks it onto the ground *'Patrick:' You ruined my cotton candy! *'SpongeBob:' Good! Maybe now you know how I feel about you ruining my life! *'Ball Toss Vendor:' Check it out! Public fight! *'Other Vendor:' Working at the carnival sure has its perks. gathers around SpongeBob and Patrick *'SpongeBob:' I have never felt so ashamed. *'Patrick:' What do you mean? *'SpongeBob:' If it wasn't for your Forever Glue, I wouldn't be stuck in this thing! *'Patrick:' I was only trying to help. *'SpongeBob:' shouts Help?! I think you've helped quite enough today! is the exact same thing Mr. Krabs said earlier *'Patrick:' Okay, if that's how you feel... I won't help you anymore! off sobbing. the crowd looks angrily at SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' Heh, heh, a lot of drama with that one. *'Sandals:' Ya know, kid, your body isn't the problem. It's your heart. groaning You deserve what you've gotten. C'mon, we're out of here. grumbling, murmuring Some people are just born mean. *''to Patrick's Rock'' *'Patrick:' rock opens to reveal him brushing his teeth Forget SpongeBob, I don't need him. his armpit, then his belly button, then puts the toothbrush back in his mouth I can do whatever I want! eats the toothbrush Ahhh! gets off his rock I don't need him. at SpongeBob's house and almost calls for SpongeBob to come out, but stops himself Forget it, you're not his friend anymore. I gotta keep myself occupied so I don't think about Sponge-- and covers his mouth I'm not gonna even say his name! What to do, what to do... I know! I'll have a staring contest! off into space, then blinks Ohh, fiddlesticks. That game's to hard. *'Patrick in a Thought Bubble:' Maybe if SpongeBob was here he could give you pointers. *'Patrick:' Who asked you?! the thought bubble away Forget it. I'll just play...uh... fetch! stick, which lands on SpongeBob's doorstep Where is it? Where is it? Gotcha! puts his ear to SpongeBob's door Is SpongeBob okay? Oh, what do I care? I'm no longer supposed to help. away, but then runs back Buddy! door off hinges Uhh! SpongeBob? SpongeBob? Hey, whatcha watchin'? *'SpongeBob:' chair watching TV, in a trance My favorite show. static on the TV. Then the TV dies Ha, ha, I love that part! *'Patrick:' SpongeBob! Snap out of it! It's me, your best friend, Patrick! *'SpongeBob:' What's that? I can't hear you what with all the lonely voices in my head. *'Patrick:' Oh, man -- he's too far gone. *'SpongeBob:' Not fit to live in society... *'Patrick:' crying This is all my fault! Me and my dumb ideas! up his Forever Glue I'm so sorry! tear falls from his eye and runs down SpongeBob's arm, and lands on the dried glue on the wringer. The tear melts the glue and SpongeBob is able to pull his arm out *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! Your tears! They're melting the glue! Keep crying! I'll do the same and maybe I can slip out of this thing! start crying, and all of the glue melts off. He then pulls himself out of the wringer Look! It worked! *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' All right! throws the wringer up in the air *'SpongeBob:' I guess crying does solve your problems after all. Come here, buddy! and Patrick hug. The wringer falls down, trapping SpongeBob and Patrick in it *'Patrick:' Well, at least we're together! Heh. Hey, should I get the glue? Galllery Category:Season 7 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:2009 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki